A Bug's Life – Extra ending scenes
by PMC123
Summary: A few extra scenes set near the end of the movie with Atta and Flik right after they see Hopper get eaten by the birds. This story explores how their relationship blossoms into full-blown love now that the menace of the grasshoppers is gone and how they and the rest of the colony can live hanow ppily ever after.


**A Bug's Life – Extra ending scenes**

**Hello, I recently watched A Bug's Life for the first time in years and forgot how great it was, the characters and story are so awesome (as in all Pixar movies).**

**Just for a bit of fun I decided to write a nice little fanfic set during the time right after Flik and Princess Atta see Hopper get devoured by the birds. Flik and Atta are a lovely, cute couple and so this fic is based around them and their love as it fully blossoms.**

**Enjoy **

**P.S. I do NOT own A Bug's Life (because if I did I would definitely would have made a sequel) or any other Pixar-Disney productions. Also please forgive any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

Flik and Princess Atta both turned their heads and cringed to witnessing the horror of watching Hopper get eaten alive by the bird and her chicks. However, they did hear his screams as they pierced through the air echoed loud into the night. It was horrific.

Finally, after a minute or so Hopper's screams ceased (it was obvious to work out why) and Atta finally opened her eyes and looked up.

"Flik, come on let's go before they find us too," she said to the fellow ant next to her. She helped Flik to stand up and then proceeded to grab him around the midriff and took off.

The rain was still coming down very hard and now the thunder and lightning was starting. Atta strained her eyes, it was getting increasingly difficult for her to see through the darkness and the storm was only making it worse. She was also struggling to keep ahold of Flik, her "friend" felt completely like dead weight which was dragging her down.

"Flik, Flik are you okay?" she asked loudly over the thunderclaps.

"FLIK? FLIK?" she now shouted urgently, after he gave no response to her question (at least none that she heard because of the storm).

Starting to panic now Atta started looking around to find some possible shelter to settle down again. The rain pounded down and the two ants were both becoming quite wet (and cold).

"There!" said Atta to herself as she managed to spot something to hide under. It appeared something like a small cave in a nearby tree, probably an old nest once built by some other sort of bird. With Flik still in her arms the young Princess Ant rushed through the heavy towards the shelter as fast as her wings could take her.

She finally reached the cave and felt instant relief of being out of the rain and not having the icy cold rain attack her skin. She quickly made doubly sure that there was no other creature inside the cave with them, once she was satisfied they were indeed alone and safe she very carefully settled the unconscious Flik down. She then touched down herself and knelt next down to her fellow ant.

"Flik, Flik are you alright? Flik please answer me," she begged as she gently shook him. In response he slowly begin to shift around and mumbled something incoherent.

Relieved that he was at least showing some response Atta breathed a sigh of relief.

"Flik it's okay, I'm here for you. There's nothing that can get us now," she reassured him in a calm soothing tone.

She looked his frame up and down and began to inspect his injuries probably for the first time. She noticed the bruises and cuts that covered his chest and legs. She also got a look at the huge shiner black eye covering his whole left eye. His breathing also sounded slight hoarse meaning that his throat was probably also feeling sore. The poor guy had well and truly been beaten up badly. And it was all for her and the rest of the colony.

"Oh Flik…. "Atta whispered sadly as she gently stroked his black. "You didn't deserve this." She tried to help soothe Flik's pain in any small way she could. She started off by trying his surroundings as comfortable as possible for him.

She gathered together the little pieces of grass that were strewn around the cave and mashed them together to make a small makeshift pillow. Once it was assembled she ever so carefully lifted Flik's head up and placed the pillow underneath it before setting it back down again. She then straightened out his legs to the make a more comfortable sleeping position.

"There you go, try to get some sleep okay," she whispered into Flik's ear. "Try to get some sleep because we're going to have to spend the night in here. It's just too dangerous to try and get back to the rest colony in this weather; I can't see anything and the wind and rain make flying really difficult."

"_Okay_," Flik managed to croak. His voice was very quiet and did indeed sound very hoarse due to the soreness.

"I'm so proud you Flik," said Atta and she ran her soft hand across his forehead (which was suffering from awful headache due to the heavy blows it had taken).

"_All I did was say what's been needed to have been said to that big bully Hopper," _he just about managed to croak before his throat gave out on him. He was so thirsty.

"Don't strain your throat trying to talk," said Atta still sounding very concerned. "You just lie back and try to get some rest. I'll go see if I can get you some water and then first thing in the morning I'll get us back to the colony."

"Okay," he said very quietly almost to himself.

Atta stood and went to the mouth of the cave. The rain was still coming down very hard and the thunder was still rumbling. The wet season had arrived with a vengeance.

The princess braved the storm and left the safety of the cave to run out and gather up some water to take back to Flik. She managed to find a small leaf that was bent at a certain angle which meant a small bowl of water had filled up. She carefully picked the leaf up and carefully tried to retain as much water as possible (although any water which was spilled was instantly replaced by the falling rain).

Atta made her way back to the cave and was grateful to get of the rain. She brought the small makeshift bowl of water to the injured ant.

"Here Flik, I brought some water. It's not much but it's better than nothing. Here, make you drink it all." She carefully lifted the bowl of water up to flik's mouth and allowed it slowly pour into his mouth. Flik gratefully swallowed the cold water and instantly his throat felt better after finally getting some much needed hydration.

"Thanks," he whispered, his voice sounding a little better.

Flik then lay back and closed his sore eyes. Atta continued to run her soft hands ever so delicately over Flik's wounds.

After a few minutes Flik's breathing began a little slower and deeper indicating that he'd managed to fall asleep.

Atta shivered and hugged her arms, the cave provided shelter from the storm but not from the dropping temperature. Going back out into the rain again and getting a fresh soaking hadn't helped her stay warm either. This was an awful and unusual experience for her, see being a princess she had never had to brave such uncomfortable positions like this. She was used to going to sleep at night in her big warm bed in the safety of her royal chambers back in the colony tunnels, not in cold, damp cave in the middle nowhere whilst a thunderstorm echoed outside.

She looked down at Flik and realised that he was shivering a little too in his sleep. Atta then decided something very bold. Wanting to find a way to stay warm and also comfort Flik at the same time, the princess ant settled herself down next to her "friend" and wrapped her arms around his figure. Cuddling and sharing body was a great way to stay warm (and also feel safe).

Atta got herself comfortable and gently laid her head on Flik's shoulder.

"Goodnight Flik," she whispered into his ear in a very affectionate manner before closing her eyes.

**Next chapter will be up soon. Hope you liked this first one, please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
